42 With Rose
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: Woooooo, the latest in the With Rose series, written by me and Bubblez to keep Rose alive...please RR and enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...if I did...Martha wouldn't exist and Rose would still be there!!!

**A/N: **The next in the 'With Rose' series...please R+R and enjoy!!!! Bubblez-rocks-my-socks will be doing the next one so keep an eye out for it :D

This one was also extremely hard to write so sorry if it isn't as good as the others and it also made it harder because I couldn't remember any of the names lmao...never mind.

* * *

"I'm NOT leaving her, I'm not going to lose her so don't think you can stop me" The Doctor told Scannell as he placed the helmet onto his head. Rose had been jettisoned in a pod that was headed straight for the sun, and the Doctor was going to save her, even if it meant losing a life in the process.

"You need to keep trying to fix those engines, try and re-route the generator power...you need those auxiliary engines"

"But..."

"No...I'm going to get her back, don't try and change my mind" The Doctor fastened the helmet over his head and walked over to the bay where the pod had been jettisoned as Scannell watched. The Doctor pressed a few buttons and walked into the bay (**A/N: I have no idea what it's called.) **The computer voice informed him that the decompression had started as the door closed behind him and sealed. It also decided to remind them that they would

"Impact in 12:55"

He walked towards the opening and gripped onto the wall, slowly climbing out onto the hull, gripping tightly to the ship to keep his balance, he didn't want to be inspecting that sun at close quarters. He stretched up towards the small box that held the lever, which, when pulled, would re-magnetise the escape pod and bring Rose back to him. He cried in pain as the pressure started getting too much but he was determined to get to the lever and rescue Rose. He reached out, stretching his arm as far as he could to push the buttons. He heard Scannell call out to him.

"You ok Doctor?"

"I can't reach!" The Doctor called back out to him, straining to hold on and reach the buttons

"I don't know how much longer I can last" but no sooner had he said that, he gave one final stretch and managed to grab a hold on the buttons. He pressed the green one, then the red and managed to pull the lid off the box. He cried out again and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. He grasped the lever and used the last of his strength to pull it and the lever gave way.

Inside the pod, Rose was sat silently crying. Riley had offered to comfort her but she had declined. The only comfort she needed was the thought of the Doctor rescuing her, which she knew he would. She had enough faith in him to believe that he would rescue her against all the odds and that he wouldn't sit back and let her be fired off into a sun and burned to a crisp. All of a sudden there was a huge jolt and the pod started going the other way. Rose laughed out loud with joy and hugged Riley excitedly. The Doctor was coming to get her, just like she knew he would.

"I told ya" She said to Riley happily "I told you he would save us" All Riley could do was smile at her excitement and feel the relief coursing through him. He'd told Rose that he didn't have anyone to believe in, but stupidly enough, he felt that he could trust Rose and this Doctor person.

Meanwhile, the Doctor stood staring at the sun. Parts of it were writhing around and it actually looked as if...

"It's alive" the Doctor said, wonder filling his voice. "It's alive" he whispered again; dread now starting to appear as he worked it all out in his head. "It's alive!"

He stumbled out of the bay before the pod came into land, with his eyes squeezed tight shut. He collapsed onto the floor in agony as the burning pain seared at his insides. He opened his eyes and a white light shone out of them, burning his eyes and head. He knew he could fight it for a little while but after that...he didn't want to think about it. Rose came running out of the room, expecting to greet the Doctor with a hug, but at seeing him on the floor, her heart stopped dead in her chest.

"Doctor!" Her voice panic-stricken, she ran over to where he was writhing around but he stopped her.

"Stay away from me!" She was surprised at his voice; it was hoarser, deeper, just like Korwin's. The Doctor was in severe pain and getting more hysterical.

"It's your fault Captain McDonnell" Captain McDonnell looked mortified as he said that, what had she done wrong?

"The suns alive...you humans...bleed everything dry" He was struggling to fight the madness inside of him.

"What is he talking about?" McDonnell asked Rose, terrified of this _thing_ that was taking over her ship. She realised now that it must have had something to do with the sun particles they had used for fuel.

"The sun...its alive...arrrghhh" Rose felt her hearts hammering in her chest, she felt light headed and horrible that she couldn't do anything to help him. The Captain spoke up from behind her, obviously confused.

"What does he mean...the suns alive?"

"It's alive...because it's living in me" the Doctor told them painfully, fighting this thing was draining all of his strength and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

"Rose!" Rose ran over to him and knelt down beside him, putting an arm around his back to support him.

"Med-bay...stasis chamber, set it to...arrrghhh... minus 200" Rose tried to hoist him up, but he was really heavy, for someone with such a skinny frame, and the spacesuit didn't help either.

"Well don't just stand there, HELP" She shouted at McDonnell, who was just stood there watching what was going on, trying to digest all the new information on what was happening and her brain was partially in shock. After all, her husband had been taken over by a sun monster _thing_ and she had just been told that the sun was _alive_, how the heck was that possible?

She ran over to the Doctor's other side and helped Rose lift him to his feet, then supporting him, led him to the med-bay. As they placed the Doctor, still screaming in pain, into the stasis chamber, Korwin started to move. He had started thawing out again and was starting to rise.

"10 seconds...that's all I can stand...Rose...I'm scared"

"It's alright Doctor, you saved my life now I'm going to save yours"

"I'm so scared" Inside, Rose was panicking, she had never heard the Doctor admit to being scared before, if he couldn't fight it, she didn't think she could handle another regeneration so soon after this one... She pulled away from the Doctor and turned towards the buttons. Breathing heavily she placed her fingers over the buttons.

"Ready?"

"No!"

Rose pressed each digit, setting the chamber to minus 200 and set it off, the Doctors screams ringing in her ears and chilling her to the bone. Meanwhile, Korwin had risen and had headed over to the power supply; he raised his hand to where the stasis chambers were powered and switched the one that was active, off. The Doctor panicked inside the stasis chamber

"Rose! You can't stop it there"

"It's just gone off Doctor!" Rose told him, panic also in her voice.

"You gotta go, tell Scannell and Riley... to dump the fuel...get rid of the sun particles."

"I don't want to leave you" Rose argued, terrified of leaving him in case it consumed him and she lost him for good.

"You've got to; Rose...I know you can do this...GO!"

"I'll be back for you" She promised him, and she ran, running as fast as she could to find Scannell and Riley.

Meanwhile, the captain had come face to face with Korwin and she had hidden inside an airlock.

"I didn't know, please...I love you"

"EVERYONE MUST BURN" was all he said in reply.

She touched his helmet, and embraced him, holding onto him as tightly as she could as the airlock opened up and they were sucked out, into the heat of the sun.

"Impact in 3:45...primary engines critical"

The computers voice rang out through the ship, soon followed by the Doctors. Rose stopped dead in her tracks as he said her name

"Rose...burn with me...burn with me Rose!" She choked back a sob and hurried forwards, through all of the doors they had managed to open. She was immediately relieved at seeing that they had managed to open all of them and were now fussing around about something.

"Life support systems critical...collision alert!"

"Why won't it work?" Riley asked Scannell, terrified. He was panicking so much he felt like being sick. Suddenly, Rose appeared in the doorway, out of breath and panting"

"The sun particles in the fuel...dump them!" Scannell was confused...but Riley was the one who voiced their doubt.

"Why?"

"I don't know...just do it...NOW!"

Scannell jumped into action as though he had received an electric shock, turning all the small wheels, as Riley did the same from the other end. As the particles left the ship, the Doctor cried out in pain as the light left him, and his eyes went white then returned to normal. He collapsed onto the floor, exhausted but quite pleased with himself for managing to fight it for so long.

"Impact averted" Even the computer sounded relieved.

He heard Rose coming running in and his hearts burst with happiness at seeing she was alright. He tried his best to stand up as she came over and enveloped him in a huge hug, laughing hysterically and sobbing into his shoulder at the same time. He had a huge, manic grin on his face as he held her close, his insides still burning slightly from his horrible experience. He spun her round and buried his face in her hair, relieved to have her in his arms once more. He set her down and lowered his head to press a quick, relief filled kiss to her lips.

"This is your ship?" Scannell asked the Doctor incredulously as he walked around the Tardis, stroking various parts and grinning all over.

"There we are see...robust...barely a scorch mark on her" He stroked the wood on the exterior of the Tardis, grinned his grin at Rose then disappeared inside, leaving the door slightly ajar. Riley came over to Rose.

"You're off then" he said to her, disappointment creeping into his voice. She nodded

"Yeah...it was nice, erm, not...dieing with you" she gave a chuckle "You'll find someone to believe in" she told him truthfully.

"I already did" he said to her, leaning in to try and kiss her, but she just smiled and backed away, stepping into the Tardis and closing the door behind her, ready to go, as the Doctor suggested, ice skating on some far off planet. Everything was in perfect order once more, but who was this Mr Saxon, who was desperately trying to find them, and how did he know so much about the Doctor?

* * *

**Is it me or does Martha's high pitched hysterical voice go through anybody else?? I hate it shudders it gets all squeaky and...and...gahhhh...I'll just shut up now and let you review points at bluey-purpley button**


End file.
